Hellbred
Lore Sometimes, a soul recognizes the great evil he committed in life and truly wishes to repent. Most of these unfortunates become specters that haunt Dis, repenting only as they realize their true fate. Others ascend to the heavens, having sought forgiveness before it was too late. Hellbred fall in the middle. They repent in the moments before their condemnation to hell, yet too late to find salvation. The lords of good and justice, suspicious that the condemned soul merely seeks escape for selfish reasons, instead reincarnate the individual to give him one last chance at salvation. In exchange, this newborn creature, called a hellbred, gains impressive powers to better thwart the minions of hell and maybe--in some way--prove his worth to the gods of good to gain clemency. The dukes of Hell do not forget those who have escaped their clutches. A hellbred faces a difficult path to salvation, but he fights in the name of justice with unmatched fervor. Most hellbred are truly damned, despite their best efforts. While they sought repentance, they asked for it too late. Only the most epic of heroic acts can release them from their bond to Hell. Thus, a hellbred embarks on one seemingly doomed or impossible quest after another. A hellbred must prove his worth to the lords of good, but the laws encoded in the Pact Primeval ensure that only the most exceptional hellbred ascend to the celestial planes. Most still end up in Hell, where devils await to extract a hideous price for their daring. A hellbred must complete a truly legendary act--such as single-handedly saving a city from invaders, destroying a duke or archduke of Hell, Annihilating a potent artifact of evil, and so forth--to earn salvation. Most die long before achieving such goals, as they throw themselves into their crusade with the reckless abandon of the damned. The Scourging transforms a character into a creature known as a hellbred. The powers of good and evil--waring for a hellbred's soul--rend and twist him into a new form. His physical form is that of a humanoid with dark red, smooth skin, or sometimes green scales. A hellbred usually has horns, though their exact form varies. He might have a single horn in the center of his forehead, a pair of short, stubby horns, or large horns similar to those of a ram. His eyes shine with a sinister, red glow. These physical aspects are a parting gift from a hellbred's one-time diabolic masters, serving as a reminder of the sins of his previous life. While a hellbred's outer body is a product of Hell, his inner mind and soul are purged and cleaned by the powers of good. He retains shadowy, vague memories of his past. The sight of a onetime ally or enemy triggers a vague sense of unease or pain, but details or exact memories are no more than shards of a split second of the past. Freed from the burden of guilt and the influences of those who drove him to evil, a hellbred is free to seek his own path. * Character Names: Upon transformation, hellbred retain their first names, but replace their last with something fitting for their new nature Surnames: ''Covenant, Devilbrood, Doomdriven, Heavenrent, Hellbound, Martyr, Soullost. 3.5 Racial Traits * Humanoid (Hellbred): Hellbred are humanoid creatures despite their monstrous appearance. * Infernal Mien (Ex): Hellbred have a sinister presence. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. * Evil Exception (Ex): Regardless of alignment or class restrictions, a hellbred can cast spells with the evil descriptor and never gain negative levels while wielding evil magic items, such as unholy weapons or ''demon armor. ''This ability does not shield a hellbred from losing access to class features if he violates a class's code of conduct. For example, using a +1 unholy longsword to slay orcs would not violate a hellbred paladin's code of conduct, though using the weapon to kill another paladin would. * Hellbound (Su): A devil has a claim on a hellbred's soul. As a result, a hellbred can be restored to life only by a ''resurrection ''spell or greater magic. * Devil's Favor: A hellbred gains Devil's Favor as a bonus feat for which it does not need to meet the prerequisite. * Infernal Aspect: Upon completing the Scourging, a hellbred chooses one of the following aspects to manifest. Once the choice is made it cannot be changed. ** Body (Ex): A hellbred who chooses body as his infernal aspect gains a +4 bonus on saves against poison. In addition, he gains +2 to Constitution and takes a -2 penalty to Intelligence. The process of the Scourging strengthens his body but weakens his mind. At 4 HD, he gains a bonus devil-touched feat. At 14 HD, he gains another bonus devil-touched feat. ** Spirit (Su): A hellbred who selects the spirit aspect acquires infernal senses, gaining darvision out to 30 feet and a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition the process of the Scourging leaves him with a strong mind, but a weak body. The hellbred gains a +2 bonus to Charisma and takes a -2 penalty to Constitution. At 6 HD, his darvision extends to 60 feet. At 9HD, his darvision extends to 120 feet. At 12 HD, he gains the ability to see in darkness, even that created by a ''deeper darkness spell. At 15 HD, he gains telepathy out to 100 feet. * Automatic Languages: Infernal. Hellbred gain the ability to speak infernal upon their transformation, but they do not lose the ability to speak languages they previously knew before the Scourging. * Favored Class: Paladin 5e Racial Traits * Ability Score Increase: ''+2 Cha * ''Alignment: '' Hellbred are almost always lawful good. A few are chaotic good or neutral good. These Hellbred are fully dedicated to eradicating evil. It is rare but not unheard of for Hellbred to give into the eventuality of their failure and turn evil in some way. * '''Age: Hellbred come into the world as adults, and none live long enough to determine their normal lifespan. It is possible that they do not age in the way that mortal races do. * ''Size: ''Medium * Speed: 25 ft. * Vision: * Infernal Mien : Hellbred have a sinister presence. They gain a proficiency bonus on Intimidate checks. * Evil Exception : Your soul is pure, but your body still contains the taint of the evils you did in life. You can attune to weapons that can normally only be attuned by those with evil alignments, regardless of your alignment.'' This ability does not shield a Hellbred from losing access to class features if he violates a class's code of conduct. * Language: Common, Infernal and one other Sub-races Body Hellbred * 'Ability Score Increase: '+1 Con * Advantage on saves against poison Spirit Hellbred * '''Ability Score Increase: +1 Wis * Darkvision out to 60 ft, Even magical darkness is no impediment to you. You gain the ability to see in magical darkness for 10 minutes once a day at third (3rd) level and twice a day at sixth (6th) Level. You cannot use this ability again until you finish a long rest. * You gain advantage on Wisdom (Insight) checks. Known Hellbred * Tybalt the Cursed - Hellbred Paladin, Fiendish Codex II, pg 79 * Galena Todrick - Hellbred Hellfire Warlock, Fiendish Codex II, pg 92 * '' '' - Hellbred Bard Category:Browse Category:Race Category:3.5 Race Category:5.0 Race Category:Hellbred